Alone
by redrose2310
Summary: Rating may go up later. David Camden has his own monster it's not the boggieman like most 7-year-olds it's much worse and the shy boy who noramaly only talks threw his twin has to find his own voice to save himself. better then it sounds and it's going to
1. Alone and scared

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this show or anything in it but i do own this plot

**Chapter 1**

Sam and David Camden would be 7 in three days the day David came home from school in tears.

Annie was in the kitchen making dinner when the door flew open and a sobbing David ran by followed by a very worried Sam.

"David! David what's wrong!?" Sam yelled as he chased his big brother he was near tears himself. David ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Sam stood outside the door and started to cry he was scared for his twin.

"Sam what happened?" his mom asked coming up behind him.

"David was supposed to meet me outside the school cuss he forgot his math book but he was inside a looong time and when he came out he was crying and wouldn't tell me what happen then 'sob' he said I was nosey and started to run" Sam said now full out crying.

"David? Sweetie what's wrong?" Annie called threw the door.

"Nothing 'sob' leave me alone!" David called out in a scratchy voice.

David was sitting with his back against the door crying into his knees. Sam and David had both worn blue jeans and 'Power Ranger' t-shirts David's shirt had had the blue ranger on it and Sam had had the red ranger, this was important because David had made sure neither his twin or their mother had seen the blood all over his shirt or the bruises on his lower forearms.

Annie and Sam stood outside the door trying to talk David out for almost an hour before they yelled threw the door that they'd be down stairs making dinner if he wanted to talk.

After they finally left the hall David sneaked over to his new room and snatched off his T-shirt and grabbed some new clothes and headed back to the shower.

Just earlier this week Ruthie had moved to the attic room and the twins had gotten their own rooms for the first time, David had gotten the girls old room and Sam had gotten Simon/Mat's old room neither of the boys had unpacked or decorated their rooms yet they were going to do that with their folks that weekend.

David got the water as hot as he could with the safety blocker his dad had put on the hot water bottle when Ruthie was born. Even with the blocker the water was piping hot as soon as he stepped under the spray his skin turned red. The water hurt but not as bad as the bruises on his back, knees arms and upper legs. David stayed in the shower until the water was ice cold he'd scrubbed and scrubbed but felt like he was covered in mud and filth.

David wrapped a towel around his waist and started to brush his teeth, he did this for about an hour before getting dressed he slipped on his baggie dark blue jeans and his long sleeved

Dark blue T-shirt covering all his injuries.

Down stairs Sam had finished his homework and was helping his mom finish dinner. Both Annie and Sam were worried sick Annie'd called Eric to see what he thought she should do and they disided to ask him about it at dinner together as a family.

"Mom?" Sam said looking up from the frying pan of chicken on the stove, "Do you think I did something to make David cry?"

"Sam I really doubt that's it sweetie but I'm sure he'll tell us all your brothers and sisters always do and so do you two" Annie said trying to cheer up her son though it was true her children were bad liars and couldn't keep things to them selves for long though David had always been her quietest, most privet child so she wasn't overly sure.

Just then Ruthie came strutting into the kitchen from the backdoor Peter right behind her.

"Hey, why all the long faces?" the highschooler asked frowning at her brother and mothers worried faces.

Annie told the teen about their upsetting afternoon.

David was back in his still pink walled bedroom sitting on his wooden box frame bed, their were boxes of his stuff all over the room. David disided he couldn't just sit still so he started to sort threw his boxes to see what he'd need on his and Sam's birthday when they were going to the store to buy what they wanted or needed for their rooms.

"David suppers done and we have guests tonight." His mother called upstairs to him.

"When don't we" he said under his breath. David stood up and headed down stairs bare foot.

The 7-year-old walked down the kitchen steps and into the dinning room slowly. At the table his mother, father, twin and older sister Ruthie were talking to their guests of the night his sister Lucy, her husband and Peter. Annie frowned at David's bare feet.

David sat down and everyone started eating.

"So how was school?" Ben asked off hand not knowing about the seen earlier. Ruthie, Annie, Peter, and Eric stopped eating and looked at the twins. Lucy and Ben getting that something was up stopped and watched the twins too.

David was timid and usually let Sam do his talking today was no different.

"Well we had a spelling test first thing! I got a B" Sam said very proudly and got a smile from his mom and dad. "But David got an A good job from Mrs. Waters," David blushed shyly at this part and got approving smiles from his folks too.

"Then we had to pick a story to read in front of the class I read 'Little Red Riding Hood' and the teacher said I did great! David started reading 'Oliver Twist' but the teacher only let him read two chapters so everyone could read but she said he had a great handle of the story but he was to shy cuss he kept whispering instead of talking loud like everyone else."

"Then at lunch I traded my lunch with Mandy Smit" Sam said and Annie gasped.

"You traded the lunch I made you but you love my PB and J sandwiches!" Annie cried out in mock outrage.

Sam giggled but David didn't even smile, witch made the whole family frown David always smiled at his mom's jokes even if they weren't funny.

"Did you trade your lunch, David?" Lucy asked always trying to draw out the shy boy.

"No David wasn't hungry and gave Timmy Walker his lunch and read some book while I was talking with Bobby and Jacky" Sam said earning frowns from the family and another blush from David.

"The rest of the day was boring" Sam said then his eyes filled with tears and his pouting lower lip started to shake. "At least till after school that was scary."

"What was scary?" Ben asked worried about the little boys everyone else was too.

"Me and David were going to get on the bus but David forgot his math book-"Sam started but David who had been glaring at him for a little bit leaded over to his twin and whispered in Sam's ear.

"Don't talk about that now please" David's voice showed he'd cried himself horse. Sam Bit his lip but nodded.

"Okay" he said softly and both twins started eating like they hadn't just stopped in the middle of telling a story.

"He forgot his book and?" Annie pushed though she'd heard Sam's side she wanted to hear David's now.

"And we missed the bus that's all" David whispered.

"Then why did you come home sobbing? Huh? Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom for 5 hours David?" Annie yelled at the end of her rope scared and worried about son.

David gave his mother a very cold look and stood up from the table the little boy knew they'd hate him if he told and that he'd die so he turned on his heels and went back upstairs.


	2. Alone on the run

AN/ Sorry about that Ben Kevin thing it was just a little slip up on my part sorry and thank you to everyone who reviewed.

David stayed in his room the rest of the night scared stiff. His family had been knocking on the door and trying to get him to talk to them since he'd run out at dinner. It was now 10:00 according to his bedside clock so everyone would be in bed. David peeked out his door into the hall and saw it empty.

Sam was lying in bed looking at the ceiling trying not to cry, was David mad at him? He was dressed in his 'Power Rangers' pjs after a big fight with his mother he'd wanted to wait and see what David wanted to wear their mom and dad had always tried to get both boys to be himself dressing them different, taking them different places besides it wasn't like they looked the exact same or anything right? Wrong, at four Sam and David always insisted they were the same thing they did look alike except David's eyes were more blue and Sam's were more green and Sam was an inch or two taller. But what really upset Sam other then his brother not checking with him like he had for years, but David never, never kept things from Sam cuss it was Sam's job to protect David. David was scared of people, so Sam talked for him, kids at school tried to pick on David now and then Sam stopped them so why wasn't David telling Sam now?

"Sam?" David whispered as he stepped in to the room in the clothes he'd been wearing at dinner and had his school bag on.

"Yeah?" Said Sam.

"Get dressed." David whispered and Sam at once climbed out of bed and started toward the box with his clothes in it.

"Dump out your school stuff and pack clothes too." The six-year-old whispered putting his brother's backpack on the foot of the bed.

Sam did what his brother asked with out question.

"Now what?" Sam asked his twin.

"We're running away" he whispered.

"Okay" was his twin's response.


	3. Alone on the Road

Sam and David snuck down stairs as quite as they could Sam was scare to sneak out but David was scared not to so when they got to the door both stopped neither one wanting to open the door.

"David are you sure about this mommy's going to be really worried" Sam whispered hoping his brother'd change his mind. David took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I know but I have to. If you don't want to come you don't have to." David said panicked at the thought of Sam not coming with him.

"I'll go just why are we leaving?" Sam asked and David frowned and looked at the floor.

"Theirs a monster after me and he's going to hurt me and he might hurt you too." David said with wide scared eyes.

"A REAL MONSTER" Sam exclaimed.

"Real, real look what it did." David said nodding rapidly and lifted his shirt to show his brother the large handprint on his chest. Sam gasped and put both his hands to his mouth.

"Did it hurt you anywhere else?" Sam whispered in fear.

"Yeah" David whispered looking at his feet in shame.

"Where?" Sam asked,

"Lets go" David said abruptly, turned on his heels and opened the door marching out into the dark night a frowning Sam right behind him.

Neither boy really knew their way around town but they did know how to get to and from school thought they usually took the bus though on days like today when they missed the school bus they walked witch their mom hated and they normally would yelled at them to day she had been to worried about David. So David led his brother away from the school.

After a while both boys were tired, scared and lost and in David's case very sore.

"Lets go home" Sam whined sleepily.

"We can't there's school tomorrow and the monster's there" David said shuttering at the thought of the going back to where the man could get him.

Annie woke the next morning and went to wake the boys and Ruthie to school but the whole house woke up when she screamed.

Eric and Ruthie came running in to Sam's bedroom were Annie was standing holding a note.

"Annie what is it!?" he asked shaking her shoulders.

"My baby's are gone!" she half screamed push the note into his hands.

The note read:

"Mommy,

David and me had to leave, he says I can stay but I had to go.

I'm sorry mommy and daddy.

Sam"

"Their 6-YEARS-OLD they can't run away!" Eric exclaimed shocked and terrified.

Annie ran to call Kevin and Eric ran out front and started to search the block for his youngest sons.

David Camden woke up curled beside his twin on a park bench on the edge of the public park.

Sam was still asleep but looked very uncomfortable. David climbed off the bench and stretched, his back and legs really hurt and sleeping on the hard metal bench hadn't helped.

"Sam" David said shaking his twin's shoulder.

Sam woke with a start and then turned and looked at his brother.

"Where are we?" he said rubbing his eye with a fist. "Where's mom?"

"We're in the park remember?" David answered and picked up his bag.

"Oh yeah" Sam said picking his bag up too.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"We walk till we get somewhere safe, I guess" he said very unsure. "Lets go they'll be looking for us now"


	4. Alone on the strip

David was upset Sam could tell his brother's lips were moving like he was talking only no words were coming out and he was nervously tugging at his hair, he only did that when he was really upset the last time had been when Happy died last year.

"David, I want to go home. I think mommy can fix this" Sam said trying to get his brother to go home were Sam was sure his mom and dad could fix this they fixed everything after all.

"I don't want mommy to know Sam if she knows the monster said he'd hurt her and daddy and, 'sob' and you so they can't know besides I don't know how to get home from here" David said now crying.

Sam bit his lip and hugged his brother.

The twins walked in silence for an hour not knowing any of the streets they were on both boys were tired and a bit cranky. Soon the boys found themselves at a strip of shops. All the stores were old and had graffiti all over them.

Jerry Winton was 19-years-old, 6'2", brown hair and eyes, when most people saw Jerry the first word to come into their heads was usually 'hood' and it wasn't far off, he tagged walls, shoplifted, he'd been in jail twice, once for a robbery the second time for jumping a guy, he did drugs every now and then and right now he was watch out while one of his friends was trying to steel them some beers.

Jerry was dressed in baggy black jeans and a large black coat. He was leaning against the wall of the liquor store on the corner of Alice St. and Witmore dr. when he saw two young boys with backpacks coming at him.

"I think we should call mommy, David" said the taller boy but the smaller one 'David' just shook his head. Jerry sighed he was going soft.

"Hey you guys lost?" He asked the little boys. The smaller one at once hid behind the bigger but shook his head no.

"Yes sir" the taller one said not seeing his brother answer the negative.

Jerry smiled that was cute.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Jerry asked.

"I want to go home witch is Insert address here but David says we can't cuss we're running away" the taller one said and Jerry frowned at this answer. David's stomach growled just then and Jerry thought it would only be right to look after these two tell he found out what was going on here.

"Look you two seem like good kids and I'm way hungry so why don't the three of us go over to Andy's Dinner and get something to eat?" Jerry said and the taller boy's face lit up in a smile.

"Sure I'm starved," he said eagerly.

"He's a stranger," the smaller one said.

"Oh so you can talk" Jerry said smiling at the boy.

"David's shy but we are hungry" said the taller.

"Okay, I'm Jerry" he extended his hand the taller boy shook his hand with his tiny one.

"I'm Sam and this is my twin David" said the boy.

"Twins huh? Cool" Jerry said then shook David's hand and frowned at the hand shaped bruises on the boys wrist.


	5. Alone at Lunch

Jerry walked the twins across the street and around the corner to a dingy old diner he often went to. Once inside the three of them sat down to lunch in a booth near the back.

David and Sam sat across from Jerry.

"Can you two read?" Jerry asked.

"Yes." Sam said. Jerry handed them a menu then.

"Just pick whatever you want." Jerry said watching the two little boys. David was sitting next to the wall and looked terrified, while Sam just looked happy at getting food.

"So what will it be?" Jerry asked. David leaned over to his twin whispered into Sam's ear.

"Okay I want a cheeseburger and some french-fries and David wants some of the fried chicken." Sam said putting his and David's menus in the middle of the table.

"Okay I'll be right back" Jerry said with a smile and stood up and hurried over to the counter to order.

"Hey Andy" Jerry called over the owner/ order taker.

"Hey Jerry what's up with the kids?" Andy asked nodding over at the twins.

"Just some kids I'm watching. I need to order two cheeseburgers, a small fry and a basket of your fried chicken." Jerry said and Andy nodded and sent the order on to the kitchen.

Ten minuets later Jerry was hauling the food back to the table.

"Thanks" Sam said and both boys said a quick prayer over their food then began eating.

"So you two are on the run huh?" Jerry said after a little time had pasted.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"It have anything to do with those bruises on his wrists" Jerry said nodding toward David.

Both the twins looked shocked and David looked pale.

"Um I..I..I don't know" Sam said his eyes as while as dinner plates.

"It's nothing" David whispered and pulled his sleeves past his hands and started to bit his lower lip.

"Was it your dad that did that or your mom?" Jerry asked.

Both boys answered with a quick no to that.

"It was a monster" Sam whispered to Jerry. Jerry was sure the boy believed it to from the look of him, but David had looked at the table looking ashamed.

"What kind of monster?" Jerry asked watching the boys.

"I don't know, David didn't tell me," Sam said with a frown.

"Alright" Jerry said with a forced smile, he wasn't sure who'd hurt this kid weather it was some at home or what but very much doubted it was a monster.


	6. Alone in the Shower

After they were finished eating Jerry took the twins to his apartment witch David seemed upset about. Jerry's apartment was in a run down building the apartment wasn't much better it only had one room besides the bathroom, the main room had a beat-up old couch, a couple milk crates, a really old black and white TV, a mattress on the floor in a corner and a counter with a hotplate on it.

"Eww" Sam said when they entered scrunching up his nose.

"Sam that's rude" David whispered to his twin who at once apologized which Jerry dismissed.

"You boys grab a seat I need to take a shower then we'll figure out what to do with you guys and you can watch the TV but I don't have cable." Jerry said heading to the bathroom.

"Let's get out of here" David whispered to his brother.

"No way let's just rest here awhile okay I'm tired" Sam whined.

"Okay Sam, for you though." David said with a pout.

David sat on the couch with his knees up to his chin and nervously moving his lips silently while Sam turned on the TV and found a rerun of 'Ducktails' and sat down next to David who he pulled into a hug to calm him down, soon both boys had fallen asleep on the soft and warm couch.

Jerry sighed as he stepped under the spray of semi warm water, 'What was he going to do with the two little kids in the next room? He couldn't take them to the cops they'd either take them home which Jerry wasn't so sure was a good Idea from the bruises he'd seen, or the cops would put the boys in foster care and that Jerry knew from personal experience was not good either.' Jerry banged his head on the wall of the shower stall. 'Why had he had to be a good guy today and ask if those little kids were lost?' Jerry felt guilty for that thought he liked kids and didn't want to think about what kind of creep the two little boys may have met if he hadn't stepped in.

Jerry climbed out of the shower out quickly dressed and headed back into the other room dreading talking to the twins and completely unsure of want he should do.

Jerry smiled at the two boy's on the couch sound asleep, that'd bought him a little time to think.


	7. Alone and napping

Jerry lifted the two boys up and and put them on his bed 'the mattress on the floor' and covered them then laid down on the couch to think all that had happened in the last couple of hours.

3 hours later Jerry had come to a dissention and the twins were waking up.

"Hey" Jerry said to the boys as they climbed out of bed and stretched.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hi" David said blushing and looking at his feet.

"Well I think I figured out what to do but I want you guys to tell me what you think okay?" Jerry said and the boys nodded.

"I can let you guys stay here for about a week maybe two but then I think I should call my aunt I think she'd let you guys stay with her without asking to many questions and she can totally take care of you guys


End file.
